


Sleep Paralysis (OneShot)

by BloomingPixels



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Paralysis, This is short but man I just wanna write, we up late again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingPixels/pseuds/BloomingPixels
Summary: Roll Cake on occasion suffers from sleep paralysis, but Kiwi makes it so much more bearable.
Relationships: Kiwi Cookie | Kiwi Biker Cookie/Roll Cake Cookie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sleep Paralysis (OneShot)

Roll Cake found himself suddenly awake in the middle of the night, what time it was... he didn’t really know as he found himself unable to move or make a sound. A knot seemed to form in his stomach as he tried to speak but couldn’t open his mouth as hard as he tried. 

He was turned on his side, facing the wall of the room; he felt as though something was watching him. It caused goosebumps to form on his skin as he felt the gaze of the unknown burning into the back of his head. It felt as though it was drawing closer slowly, making the feeling of dread rise in the blonde who was left frozen. He could feel his heart beginning to race, a cold sweat beginning to form on his skin. Roll wanted to move so badly, though all he could do was lie there, vulnerable. It felt as though whatever it was stood inches behind him, an unseeable creature invading his personal space.

Roll Cake finally was able to jolt up, audibly gasping and looking around frantically. Nothing was there.. the room illuminated by the moonlight outside and showing no signs of any disturbances. He felt his heart rate begin to calm, body still trembling from the fear.

“Hey, Roll you okay?” 

Roll Cake turned to look over at Kiwi, who was woken up by him, he felt a bit bad about that. “Huh? O-oh yeah, I’m sorry about that..” he replied, trying to brush it off and catch his breath. “You sure? You sound shaken up..” Kiwi sat up, placing a hand onto Roll’s shoulder, the touch giving him a slight sense of relief. “Yeah, I’m all good now..” Roll Cake replied, smiling softly at his boyfriend. He was already beginning to feel more at ease.

It wasn’t the first time Roll Cake experienced sleep paralysis, they were never pleasant to have happen, and normally he would remain up for the rest of the night if they were intense enough. Though when he and Kiwi began dating, they became much more manageable. He found himself able to fall back asleep more easily with the biker besides him. 

“C’mon, let’s get back to bed,” Kiwi said softly, giving Roll Cake a small peck on his cheek. He gently pulled his lover to lie back down, bringing him into a warm embrace. Roll Cake could feel his face flustering up a bit, they’d cuddled plenty of times in the past, but it never fails to leave him feeling rather giddy inside. Roll Cake rested his face against Kiwi’s chest, as he wrapped his own arms around the biker’s waist. He felt safe in his boyfriend’s arms, drifting off to a comfortable sleep in no time at all. Unplagued by night terrors for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an experience I had with sleep paralysis a few years back. I’m up late once again wanting to write more stuff. My brain is just going places it seems.. thank you for reading!!


End file.
